Animal Models Core Animal models are essential tools in medical research. For diseases with a genetic component and those with potential treatments through nanotechnology therapy, pre-clinical in vivo studies are required for the development of optimal and safe procedures. The UNC Animal Models Core consists of two components. First, the UNC Animal (Mouse) Models Core is the UNC facility that provides all procedures involved in the generation of genetically engineered mice. This facility will provide CCNE investigators with efficient production of such animals, should they be needed. More importantly, a colony of animals will be established to maintain and genotype lines of mice that are provided exclusively to CCNE investigators for experimental studies. The breeding core will be administratively linked to and supervised by the Mouse Models Core. The mouse is the only practical mammal in which the model systems needed by the CCNE can used for therapeutic manipulation. This is because it is relatively easy to introduce genes into the mouse to achieve cell-specific expression and to modify endogenous loci to generate cancer models. The majority of the projects described by CCNE investigators in this application (4 of 5) will require mice. For some projects, existing mutant strains will suffice and the Mouse Models Core will maintain a colony of these animals and produce them for the investigators as needed. For other projects, new transgenic and/or gene-targeted mouse lines may be required. To this end, the core will a) assist investigators in designing transgenic and gene targeting vectors, b) provide genomic clones and plasmid backbones to the investigator for constructing the vectors, c) create new transgenic and gene-targeted mouse lines for the investigators, d) breed and genotype the animals for experiments and e) assist in experimental procedures. In addition, associated technologies, such as cryopreservation and ovary transplants, are also available to support CCNE research efforts. An executive committee consisting of Drs. Juliano, Earp and Van Dyke will oversee the interactions of the CCNE with the animal models core. This committee will monitor usage, determine needs and mediate decisions if usage extends beyond anticipated levels.